You can't handle the Tooth!
by PinkPlagueRat
Summary: Toothy is in love with Petunia but how will he tell her?


Well, here's another short story. I don't know if you'll like it, it was one my first stories that I didn't put up because I was afraid about what people think. But whatever.  
Chapter 1- You can't handle the Tooth!

It was a bright sunny morning. Everything was normal; nothing out of the ordinary. Except for Toothy. All if his friends were dating, playing, or out of town. Toothy sighed. "Look at everybody. All having fun." Toothy caught sight of a blue skunk wearing a black tank top and a mini skirt. Toothy's mouth hung open_. I must have her...but she's too pretty for me. Oh well it's worth a shot. After all, I've got nothing to loose.  
_  
Toothy stepped away from the window. He paced around his living room. "What kind of guys to hot girls like? Do they like bad boys? Or sweet guys? What the hell. Girls like her always like a bad guy." Toothy ran up to his room and opened his drawers. He threw out all the bright clothes his mom sent him a few months. _No offense mom, but there's a girl I have to impress!  
_  
Toothy looked through all his drawers tearing up everything. (Not literally) Toothy looked through the bottom drawer of his chestier drawer. _Well these are the decent clothes I've got._ Four minutes later, Toothy stepped out the bathroom. He scuttled towards the mirror itching to see how he looked. "Shit! I look like a stuck up prep boy!" Toothy sat down on his bed. "I'll never get a girl to like me. Just like mom said, I'll remain a virgin forever."

"No! I can't give up! I still have that gift Cuddles gave me in the event something like happens!" Toothy opened his closet door. He pushed all the clothes aside, bent down and picked up a large black box. He placed the black box on his bed. _I can't believe I've never used this before._ He looked the box. Attached to it was a white envelope with his name "Toothy" written in script, which was Cuddles' signature handwriting.

Toothy pulled the envelope off the box and opened it. Inside was a letter. He unfolded it and read it. "Toothy, if you've gotten this far with a girl then take some time to consider the consequences." _What the hell does he mean? _Toothy shook the envelope, two condoms fell out. He rolled his eyes. "Says the master." He opened the box. Inside was a black shirt with the sleeves torn off and black jeans with a chain at the side.

_If this got Cuddles a girl, then it'll probably work for me! _Toothy threw off his preppy clothes and put on the new ones. He looked in the mirror. "Ugh! It looks horrible on me!" He went back to the box to see if there were any accessories. There were. Toothy took out a pack of cigarettes, a short spiky black wig, eyeliner, and a lighter. "Ew, what's a guy doing with eyeliner?" He threw it on the floor.

Toothy went back his mirror and put on the wig. "Well at least I don't look gay." He said to himself. Toothy took up the pack of cigarettes; he put one in his mouth and the pack in his left back pocket. Toothy took up the lighter and put it in his front right pocket. He looked at his face. "Damn it! My facial expression still looks nice!" He shouted at the mirror.

"Shouting won't do any good." Toothy looked at his said face in the mirror. _That's it! When I'm sad, I look mean and depressed!_ Toothy ran to living room and looked outside. The blue skunk was sitting on a bench talking on her cell phone. "Yes!" Toothy walled outside. He got rid of his happy expression and changed it back to his "bad" facial expression.

He sat on the bench next to the skunk. Toothy pulled out his lighter and lit the cigarette that was in his mouth. He pulled it put and got closer to the skunk. "Hey." He said. The skunk giggled. "Hi!" She said cheerfully. "So...what's your name?" Toothy asked. "Petunia." She said in a flirty voice. Toothy blushed a little. "I'm back!" Toothy saw a green squirrel with a green lazy left eye and candy on his face and body.

He gave Petunia her ice cream but then caught sight of Toothy. "Petunia, who the hell is this ass hole?" He asked her. "Oh, uh, this is Toothy." She said. "Yeah, well I don't like him! Tell that fag get lost!" He demanded. "But Nutty! He-" "Nutty? Nutty! That's your name? And you're calling me a fag!" Toothy got up and left.

Petunia slapped Nutty. "See what you do? I can never have any male friends!" Soon she started to sob. Nutty sat down next to her and patted her back. "There, there you'll get one if I approve him." "Approve of him? Why can't it be my choice?" Petunia yelled.

A few hours later, Toothy was standing out side Petunia's door. _Should I knock and tell her I like her or should I just walk away and let her be with that green ass hole? Oh well its worth a shot. What have I got to loose? My pride? That was lost when I was in high school. _

Toothy sighed and knocked on the door. Three seconds later, the door opened revealing Petunia. "What the hell are you doing here? If Nutty sees me with you he'll probably kill both of us!" She said. "U-um yeah well…I wanted to tell you something that you should know."

Said Toothy with his head down. "Oh…well what is it?" Petunia asked. "I don't know how to say this but I think I like you and- and that I think you're really pretty so if you c-" "Oh, is that so?" Toothy lifted up his head when he heard that there was a change in "her" voice. _Holy shit! That bitch stopped listening after the first few seconds! _ "Uh, hehe I'm just gonna go somewhere okay?" Toothy walked away slowly then ran away.

While running, he bumped into a soft yellow bunny. "Oh sorry man- Cuddles? What the hell are you doing here?" Toothy said. "Just taking a walk with Giggles." Cuddles replied. Toothy got up. "Cuddles, can I ask you a question?" He said. "Sure, is it about that rash cream Lumpy prescribed to you?" Cuddles asked.

Toothy's cheeks flamed red. "No it is not! I wanted to asked you if you've ever fallen in love with some one but then had your heart crushed!" He said with slight anger in his voice.

"Oh…well no but I just want to say that having a boyfriend or girlfriend is so overrated in this town. I mean one day you'll find a girl that'll actually like you. Then you'll start talking more often, you'll end up with a girlfriend and soon you'll marry her. She'll start nagging and then you'll have kids, then your love will be destroyed and after that you two will grow old together, start to hate each other and then you'll die together. So enjoy your life before it's too late."

Giggles' smile faded. "Wow you make it seem so bad. Are you referring to our relationship!? How come you don't talk to me when I have problems. Do you love me?" Cuddles sighed. "We went through this a million times already, I love you!"

Toothy turned away while the couple argued. _Wow, my life sucks ass._

Well there you have it. If you liked it please review telling me why. And if you didn't just don't say anything


End file.
